1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furniture glides, and more particularly to a non-retractable furniture glide.
2. Discussion of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR §§1.97, 1.98
Furniture glides are well known. Numerous designs have been proposed to meet a variety of needs and for use in a variety of environments. Exemplary domestic patents showing related art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,461 to Wisniewski, discloses a three furniture glides in a combination apparatus which enables the manufacturer to supply two or three different types of glides with one basic glide unit having common parts. The first glide member is made of hard plastic and has a rounded, bottom shoulder surrounding a downwardly opening cavity therein. A second glide member comprises a soft, plastic member seated within said cavity and projecting a short distance below said rounded shoulder, at least when the glide is unweighted. A third glide member comprises a metal cap which seats over the second glide member and against first glide member to provide a metal bottom surface type of glide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,359, to Ball, teaches a self-adjusting furniture glide having an upper body piece rotatably mounted to a lower foot piece with an arcuate ramp surface on which a complimentary ramp surface of the body piece rests. A coil spring is mounted between the foot and body pieces to bias the foot pieces downwardly and to apply a torque which opposes mutual rotation of the pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,595 to Stevens, Jr., shows a combination glide and pintle integrally molded in one piece from a thermoplastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,574, to Podgorski, et al., discloses a furniture glide assembly including a threaded rod, a convex glide foot, and an retractable glide foot, wherein the furniture associated with the glide assembly is essentially immobile when the glide foot is engaged, wherein the furniture can be easily moved when the glide foot is retracted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,725, to Green, teaches a replaceable furniture glide formed as a cap to be snapped over the existing glide and having a stippled bottom surface. The stipples allow debris on a floor to pass under the glide without becoming embedded in the contact surface between the glide and the floor, thereby preventing the glide from scratching or marring the floor surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,993, to O'Leary, shows a furniture glide having a cylindrical elastomeric body with a first end and a second end, an integrally formed bulbous support positioned at the first end of the body, and at least two integrally formed discrete engagement members positioned at the second end of the body with a centrally positioned gap between the engagement members. Upon insertion of a pressure member into the gap when the second end of the body is positioned within the tubular furniture leg, the engagement members are forced outwardly and into engagement with the tubular furniture leg.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described herein.